ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Public Enemy Number One
Public Enemy Number One is the second episode of the sixth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 56th overall in the series. Official Description The ninja find themselves being hunted by an old friend, Ronin Plot Jay visits an empty pub with only one person, who is busy watching the TV. Jay tries to obtain some ninja chips from a vending machine, but fails and leaves. On the TV the Police Commissioner is answering lots of the interviewers' questions about the Ninja. He then asks Ronin for help, to which he agrees. Meanwhile, Misako is trapped and was interrogated by the police forces. After they left, Nadakhan spoke to her and cunningly tricked her into telling the location of the Realm Crystal. He then traps Misako in the teapot and escapes. When the detectives and Police Commissioner reenters the room, they were shocked by her absence. However, Kai updated his status with his location, encouraging them to find him, but were soon tricked into following a rat with a location device. While the chase was happening, Nya, in disguise, walks up to a small crowd to listen to a news report about Kai's status with them. After solving his riddle, she crosses the street to meet up with him and the others. The Ninja gathered at the burnt down monastery. After deciding to find out more about Nadakhan, they disperse as pairs; Lloyd and Zane, Kai and Nya, and Cole and Jay. Lloyd and Zane head off to the library of Domu where they find a book about the teapot of Tyrahn, however, Ronin hacked into Zane's system and chases Lloyd, eventually catching him. Kai and Nya pick up motorbikes and ride away from Ninjago City, through the Corridor of Elders. After pursuing and tricking them, Ronin soon caught them. In Mega Monster Amusement Park, Jay and Cole try to find information about Nadakhan, yet, Ronin finds them and overpowers the Ninja of Lightning and Earth. Nadakhan makes it to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and succeeds in stealing the Realm Crystal. Eventually, the Ninja are arrested, Ronin is paid his large budget of money and Nadakhan laughs at their downfall before setting out to retrieving his crew. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City **Corridor of Elders **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu **Domu **Hiroshi's Labyrinth ***Hiroshi Labyrinth Stronghold **Mega Monster Amusement Park Notes *When Jay is trying to obtain ninja chips, Nya can be seen wearing Lloyd's green gi on the front of the bag. *When Jay and Cole were in Mega Monster Amusement Park, Jay recognized the roller coaster as "where he unlocked his True Potential." This is a reference to "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." *There is no confirmation on who voiced the new white Nindroid general who resembles Cryptor. *This is Ronin's only appearance in the first half of Season 6: Skybound. *The events of this episode were soon erased, due to Jay's final wish. *Unlike the boys who wear the same hats (or hood in Cole's case) from the previous episode, instead of the hat she had, Nya's disguise is a blonde wig and glasses. **She is however seen with her hat again at the end when getting sent to Kryptarium. ***And then would wear it again in Episode 58. *The scene of Jay entering a restaurant in disguise was featured as the first sneak peak of the season at SDCC 2016. Errors *Lloyd loses his fedora as he tries to avoid Ronin's shots, but as he was put on the prison bus, he is seen wearing it. *When Nya and Kai go to get their bikes, Kai mentions being in Jamanakai Village, when they are not actually in Jamanakai Village and they are in another unknown location nearby Ninjago City. Gallery Vaule 1.JPG Vaule 3.JPG Vaule 4.JPG Vaule 2.JPG The Army of White Nindroids.jpg MoS56Kai&Nya.jpeg MoS56Trapped.png MoS56Misako.jpeg MoS56Mon.png Category:2016 Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Skybound Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network